


Inktober 28 : Organours

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand l'univers s'effondre, Bail Organa est toujours aussi grand et rassurant





	Inktober 28 : Organours

Après avoir dit au revoir à Yoda qui partait en exil sur Dagobah, Obi-Wan se permit de s'effondrer.

Lui et Bail attendraient encore quelques heures, le temps que les droïdes médicaux confirment que les bébés pouvaient voyager sans danger.

Roulé en boule dans un coin, le Général Kenobi n'était plus qu'un homme brisé par la mort de sa famille, de ses amis, la chute de son Padawan et le terrible démembrement qu'il lui avait infligé pour l'arrêter.

Un bras se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête pour voir le visage défait de Bail à travers ses larmes.

Desserrant ses bras, Obi-Wan les enroula autour de son ami, s'accrochant à lui comme un gosse à son nounours.

Pour la sécurité des enfants et de Bail, ils allaient devoir se dire adieu pour un long moment.

Mais pour l'instant ils pouvaient encore se réconforter l'un l'autre.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
